


Cuddles and Colds

by DecemberAngel25 (orphan_account)



Series: 00Q ficlets [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cuddling Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Sweet!Bond, sick!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DecemberAngel25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is sick, Bond takes the day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Colds

James, bring me tea. -Q

Wow. Aren't you polite this morning? -007

I'm sick. -Q  
I'm allowed to be rude. -Q

How sick? -007

I'm fine, just a light fever and start of a cold. I'm find Bond. -Q

[delayed]  
Earl grey? -007  
One or two lumps of sugar? -007

You know me so well, and I think today is a two lump kinda day. -Q

Of course. -007

~~~

James Bond shoveled two heaping spoonfuls of sugar into one of Q's favorite mugs, a blue one shaped like an old phone box-- Bond never quite understood. Giving the steaming contents a good stir before leaving the kitchen for Q's room. James was slightly winded still, he'd been off in only God knows what far corner of London only moments before he'd received his Quartermasters text-- now it was not twenty minutes later that he was pushing into the soft pastel room that was Q's.  
"Morning love," The Double '0' agent tugged at the thick duvet laid across Q's bed, so plush he could barely see the tuffs of black curls peaking out at the top. "Might as well drink it while it's warm."  
The form occupying the bed groaned, rolling away from Bond before pushing himself into a sitting position. Q was effectively wrapped in the blanket after his stunt, facing James only enough to reach for his mug. Relishing in the feeling of the warmness of the China before taking a long sip. "I still don't understand how you manage to get here fast." Q slurred, a hand extending from the cocoon of covers to reach got his glasses.  
"Magical talent." Bond smiled, sitting on the edge of Q's bed and shucking the outer layer of his suit.  
A soft grunt of laughter from the boffin. "Must be."  
"How are you feeling?"  
An in intelligible noise between sips of tea.  
"How opposed are you to me staying here instead of reporting in today?"  
"Bon--" Q started to complain, but effectively silenced by James' lips against his and he tried to push the agent off as soon as the kiss began. "I don't wanna get you sick." Q sulked.  
"I don't care," James smirked, pushing away from the bed and padding to the closet to grab a pair of his sweatpants left here from past times. Now he was down to his boxer-briefs and undershirt, he tugged on his pants and returned to Q in his bed.  
"You're insufferable," The younger man huffed as he handed his now empty mug to Bond, burrowing back under the blankets with a sigh.  
"But you love me." Bond smirked, setting the mug aside and crawling in begging Q and pulling them closer together.  
"Fine, then you're buying me Thai for lunch."


End file.
